shinobi
by EverydayxblackxOtaku
Summary: naruto self insert. some one from our world gets reborn into the naruto world type of story. this is the first time I am writing a story so please tell me what I can do to improve. I am horrible at summaries in case you didn't notice so read if you want to find out. also there will be no harem or slash in this story.no offense to y'all. I do not own naruto I only own my oc's.


Shinobi

The Multiverse theory. The possibility of endless dimensions, I believed that it was just a myth. That is until that fateful day.

My name of my old world doesn't matter anymore. Notice that I said old world. That is because I was reborn in another world, a world that many came to know and dreamed to be in. though they never understood how dangerous it can be here. Yes, this world I now live on is the world of Naruto.

As to how I died well let's say it contains a bit of betrayal and bittersweet pain.

I was reborn as an orphan in the village hidden in the leaf. I did not have any cheats heck I haven't even unlocked my chakra. I tried meditation but it was futile. Instead of finding inner peace nor chakra I found sleep. Hehe. Pathetic. I have so much Ideas, do I even have chakra?

For all I know I do not even have any chakra. Or perhaps my chakra system is messed up, sigh. My negativity never ceases to amaze me. Guess somethings never change.

I also found the time line I am in yesterday. It was just right after the big fuzz ball incident. I mean the kyubi incident. Meaning I am either the same age as the rookie 9 or I am the same age as Neji and Lee. I am currently at the age of 5. So I plan to join the academy to learn how to kill people, and get the bonus of the ultra sweet chakra superpowers. But I am not going to join yet. Mainly because I don't have the same boost as everyone else. Being an orphan they don't give much food so I the result I get was malnutrition. Still they did feed me to the point that I was alive.

My name or at least the new one is Kent. I chose it myself. Just Kent though.

For my clothes, I merely had a shirt and some pants. My appearance I less concerning as my possible doom, and getting fit for the academy. I have light brown skin from all the time I spend outdoors; my hair is black in color same as my past life. I kept it short not as much as the army style back in my old life, but considerably short compared to rest of these people. My eyes seemed to surprise me the most. I had blue eyes. It was weird at first. I was so used to my dark brown eyes. Still I got used to it, no point in being weirded out by my eyes since there are weirder ones out in the world.

Now for my training schedule. Listen up close cause it's the hardest training schedule that one of our generation in my previous world could do. One hundred pushups, one hundred sit-ups, one hundred squats, then a ten kilometer run every single day! Of course I make sure to eat three times a day. A banana in the morning would do just fine, next is not turn on the fans no matter how hot it gets, so that you can train your patience! Not to mention never giving up and never taking a day of! I kept doing squats till I couldn't feel my legs, even when my arm made weird clicking noises I kept doing pushups, and I have been doing this harsh training schedule since I was two years old! Yes, people I did the famous one punch man training schedule. still compared to training Guy and Lee do this may not be much but It did improve my stamina and running speed quite a bit, with the addition of no unnecessary fats. Also you have to remember that I am merely a child at the moment. Plus, I have been a lazy bastard back in the past. This training method really strengthened my patience. All in all, I was satisfied.

Of course, I did somethings the orphanage considered childish which includes climbing up trees and swimming in lakes, which is very childlike. Still these activities did help a lot. It increased my stamina, the times I can hold my breath under water, and my swimming speed. Which may come in handy later on. I am going to consider joining the academy this October. I can't wait to learn shinobi awesomeness.

time skip no jutsu...

Its October and I can finally go to the academy. All the paper work I had to do was hard, this was one of the reasons many orphans don't apply until they are the age of 7. Still me applying now did cause some of the villages to be weirded out by my intelligence. Seriously I am just a kid at the moment. Not all children are idiots. We are currently standing in line listening to the Thirds speech of the WILL OF FIRE! It was really boring that I muted him. Yeah not actually mute him but I can control my hearing quite well. Thus was due to all the spying u did to people. I knew a lot about the people near me. Learned quite a lot from it. One being never judge a book by its cover. There was once a nice lady who seems to be married to a shinobi. Of course because of his job he is away from home most the time. Guess what the nice lady does while he's away. You guessed it right she cheats on him with almost half of the men in the near area.

Well that was the first time I have seen a gang bang up close. It was quite pleasant. Hey don't look at me like that. I am a growing child what do you accept me to think after seeing this.

Still all these spying did help me improve my hearing and sight. Being able to hear things well, also being able to see far and almost near night vision.

My train of thoughts stopped after the Thirds speech ended. They started naming the students.

"Class 1-A. Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Kent, Shirou…..."

He said some other names as well but I didn't pay attention to it. I was excited to unlock my chakra, and when I do ha ha. I can't wait to abuse the heck out of it. It's like getting a new toy for the first time.

A grin spreads across my face.

"umm. Are you okay Kent-san."

Hmm. I turned to see lee asking for my wellbeing. I suppose my grin may have been a bit creepy, so I gave the friendly smile which I practiced till now and said.

"oh I am fine, just excited to be a shinobi. Thanks for asking though."

I saw a blush appear on his face. He sheepishly scratched his head and said "your welcome."

"alright everyone. My name is Nara Mei. I shall be your teacher for your class. Those who have already unlocked your chakra please stay in the classroom. The rest of you come to the infirmary and once I call your name enter."

Most of the clan kids seemed to have stayed back. Lucky them. No time to complain.

I stayed calmly and patiently for my chance to power. Lee seems to keep close to me for some reason. Was he this shy in the anime? Well I can think of that later it's my turn now.

"Kent please enter."

"Good luck so your name is Kent?"

Well damn. I haven't talked to anyone other than myself that I actually forgot to introduce myself.

"oh sorry. I haven't had any friends so I am not much of a talker. My name is Kent. Want to be friends?"

"YOSH! I mean yes. Yes, I would be happy to be your friend."

"KENT!"

I waved back at him and went in the infirmary before I get into any more trouble.

"sit down Kent. I will take some of your blood and then unlock your chakra."

I sat down next to him. He applied some gel in my arm and took some amount of my blood. Man I should have paid attention in my biology class. After putting some bandages, he said.

"now close your eyes, I am going to send some of my chakra to your system. Try to feel it with your chakra."

I closed my eyes and concentrated like never before. After a few awkward minutes I felt something. This is chakra? Mine felt warm and quite small compared to my sensei's chakra which felt cold and big.

"not bad you already have the chakra pool of a GENIN. Train hard and become strong and always remember the will of fire, now take on of the leaves outside and practice the leaf sticking technique."

He showed me a demonstration and told me to leave. I was still in daze about chakra. Make no mistake I felt energy swelling inside of me. Still it felt as if it was with me this whole time. How come I never noticed this before? I slapped my face and then went to get a leaf from one of the trees. After taking one I went back to the classroom, and took a seat near the window.

I started practicing the leaf sticking but I failed miserably. Why? I am doing as they said.

I practiced a few more and then tried something else instead. I tried sticking the leaf on my palm, and it was successful. It stuck like a magnet. So why was it easier in the palm. After thinking of many theories I came to the conclusion that my chakra hasn't yet reached places like the forehead. Maybe they make the children stick it on the forehead so that the chakra could spread to your head. If that's the case, I need a way to make my chakra flow across my body. Sure I can practice the art of sticking a leaf on your forehead. However, being reborn from a world with lazy people trying to find an easier way I think I will try to find another way.

So meaning meditation. Yes, it was a huge failure back then but now I can actually feel chakra meaning I could do something with it.

"Kent-san!"

Oh its Lee. He looks like the happy child I saw before he entered the academy but his eyes says otherwise.

I smiled and said. "hey Lee come here right next to me."

I patted at the seat next to me.

After he sat and got comfortable I said.

"so something bad happened in the infirmary?"

What I can be bold sometimes.

"what do you mean?"

"now Lee I am your friend but you are going to have to tell me what happened, if you want to keep my trust. I may be a kid like you but I am more, well what's the word. Curious maybe, ever since I was 2 years old I have been curious about everything so it isn't hard for me to understand exactly what the person next to me is feeling. Whether its sadness, hope anger, or happiness I can pick out the smallest details. I like to think I am quite good in that department."

"I found out my chakra is messed up, sensei told I cannot use GENJUTSU or NINJUTSU. It seems my case is not rare."

"then become a strong shinobi, who can surpass others with only TAIJUTSU. I have heard there is one JONIN named Guy who cannot use GENJUTSU or NINJUTSU either. Even then he is one of our villages strongest shinobi. So train hard and aim to find a place among the heavens and the stars."

"YOSH! I SHALL BECOME THE STRONGEST SHINOBI WITH ONLY TAIJUTSU!"

"Lee quite down and everyone take a seat." Said our sensei.

"now I shall give you all a sheet of things you want to learn in this academy. Calligraphy, language, TAIJUTSU, NINJUTSU, geography and math are subjects you cannot drop. And girls cannot drop the KUNOICHI classes as well."

He then went on to distributing the papers.

Great I have to learn math again.

I took the sheet he gave me and looked at the options.

Some were not as appealing, however, I did choose these subjects.

-IRYONINJUTSU also known as the medic or healer powers from the shinobi world. In addition to being able to heal yourself and your comrades, I hope to make this shinobi art into a weapon. You see if you don't know how to control your chakra in medical JUTSU you basically sign a death warrant to your patients. You see if you don't have control over your chakra while using one of the medical techniques your patient or in this case your fish in the academy will explode. So this explosion is a bad thing as a medical ninja. However, in my point of view its quite the weapon. I plan to incorporate my medical crazy killing power into my fighting style. Of course, I will learn how to actually heal people. You won't directly learn the IRYONINJUTSU no they only give that in the second year. The first year, you will learn human anatomy, first aid, diseases, and my favorite poison. I'm going to try and replicate the joker venom. Seems farfetched but hey aim and work hard for anything you might just reach it

-Next subject I chose was KENJUTSU the art of sword fighting. I plan to pick up a saber sword. Basically a long sharp pointy knife in which later if you wish so add your elemental powers upon it. So far I only saw Sasuke Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Danzo, and Asuma using such method in the show. I also want to see whether I can coat my saber with medical explosive chakra, which may increase my reach.

-The arts of illusion is the next step in my subject list.in the first year we will learn how to mimic voices and get a better control in your vocal abilities. Maybe I could try to amplify my voice and get me some black canary shouting powers. We would also learn stealth stuff like controlling your heart beat, pickpocketing, lock picking and all the actual real life ninja stuff back in my old world. In the second year we would have the clearance to enter the academic part of illusions in the library, where we learn from scrolls. To pass in this class all you have to do is do an illusion that you wish.

\- finally I chose seals. To pass this subject you have to learn how to make explosive seals and storage seals. I have a few plans for this part of shinobi art as well. You see in many fan fictions I have read back in the day I have read on how to use chakra string to make more seals. So the first step of this would be learning chakra strings which thankfully the academy teaches to anyone who wants to.

And with that I finished my form and gave it to sensei.

"Kent-san, what did you choose?" asked Lee.

"IRYONINJUTSU, KENJUTSU, FUUINJUTSU and GENJUTSU."

"is that so. I chose TAIJUTSU."

"umm. Lee that's already in the syllabus, what else did you choose."

"oh right. Uhh. Stealth."

"well good luck in your journey to power my friend." I said with a grin, and extended my fist next to him.

Lee gave his own smile and bumped fist with me.

"Same to you as well my friend."

Our teacher then gave an announcement.

"Alright academy is over for today. I shall see you all in the next class."

I said good bye to Lee and went to the orphanage to fill a form for an apartment. This way I can earn some cash, buy some clothes and weapons.

Once all that was over I moved to my new home. It was spacious at the moment mainly because there is no furniture. Still they did provide a bed, shower, cooking station, mirror and refrigerator. So not all is bad.

Well it is time to train. First meditation.

I sat down and started concentrating to feel my chakra. I calmed down and let my chakra flow and spread across my system. It took me 10 minutes to make it flow completely around my system. I continued this flow until I had no trouble spreading my chakra through my systems. When I opened my eyes after I succeeded in making my chakra flow with ease. I saw that it was midnight already. Fudge cake. I need to sleep early so that I will not get a headache tomorrow. I looked at the mirror and noticed that I as drenched I sweat. I took a shower and sat down on my bed. Now to see whether I can stick the leaf on my forehead. And I succeeded. Yes! So my theory was true. I did like to see whether I could do tree walking or wall working, which ever you prefer. However, I was too tired so I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I dreamt of me getting awesome powers by the way.

I woke up around 4 and had somewhat of a breakfast. An omelet and a glass of milk. After that I allowed my chakra to flow freely through my system once again. Make no mistake, chakra is always flowing through your system. Chakra flow speed it up a notch. I also noticed some other thing after I was done my senses increased leaps and bounds. I can see ants like an eagle far way. My listening senses seems to have improved as well. Could I perhaps. I sent chakra to my eyes. Not a lot just a bit in case I accidentally blow my eyes of. My sense of sight improved again. I went to the mirror and checked for any difference. I would seem by doing so my blue eyes glowed. Yes, glowed. Not what I was expecting or wishing for but I will take it. I put on my clothes and went for shopping. I went to Ten tens shop, how do I kniw where it is. Well she acted as the poster girl informing everyone in the class. When I reached there I saw her father.

"good morning sir."

"sir say, well I'm glad I'm getting some respect around here. Anyway sonny boy you lost? Where is your parents?"

"sir I am actually an orphan. My name is Kent. I am your daughter's classmate. She gave the address to this shop."

"oh I'm sorry boy, I didn't know that you were an orphan. my name is Tetsu and Also."

He put his arm on my shoulder and gave a squeeze.

"My daughter is still young and I won't let her marry anyone until I say so. Understand."

"don't worry sir I am not interested in her or anyone yet."

"are you saying my daughter is not good enough for you."

What is wrong with this old man.

"that's not what I meant I just said I am too young to think of that."

"huh?"

"I sorry!"

"dear stop scaring the poor child."

A woman who looked almost identical to Ten ten appeared.

"ha-ha I guess I had my fun. Kent meet my wife Terumi."

"nice to meet you miss."

"it's good to see you too I think Ten-Chan is awake now. So why don't you buy somethings in the meantime."

I gave a nod. Well the academy will begin at 12 so I have some time left.

I first went to the cloth section. I am tired of wearing a rag over my body. I bought a sleeveless fishnet. Some light blue shirts, a black jacket with blue lines streaming down the arm and some pair of black shorts. I bought a pair of black sandals. A pouch to store my knives or kunai. Two storage seals. One to actually store things while the other to study. They don't allow explosive seals so that's a bummer. Next I bought a saber and a holder.

I went to the changing room and equipped everything. Good. Finally, I look presentable.

"Kent-kun Ten-Chans here."

"mom don't call me that."

"Hello Ten-Chan." I said with a smile.

"don't call me that, see what you did there." She puffed her cheeks and pouted. Cute. Wait what.

"any way Kent-san want to stay here until the academy. Some others may come as well."

"sure."

We waited for some time. I got bored so practiced my leaf sticking and chakra flowing. The latter was hard without meditation. However, this could be some good training.

In the meantime, me and ten talked about subjects like what we want to be or about Tsunade. Mostly Tsunade I swear she must have a crush or something. We waited but no one came. Well other than shinobi or some civilians. Heck not even her female friends came. She was heartbroken but she instantly recovered and asked whether I wanted to practice kunai throwing. I gladly accepted. She is considered as the weapons master in the future so getting some points from her may help me quite a bit.

I soon learned I am horrible in the arts of throwing bloody knives. Then again this is the first time.

So we practiced the art of throwing bloody knives until 11. I must say I have improved. I can now thankfully hit the board.

I said my thanks and went back home and packed the necessary things for the academy.

I then proceed to head to said academy and sat down my seat.

Soon the sensei came.

Along with Lee.

He sat right next to me.

"YOSH! How was your day Kent-san?"

"quite good I made a friend and learned a few things."

"who is this new friend of yours?" Lee questioned. He seemed to be worried.

"Kent-kun hello."

"speak of the devil and she comes. Lee my friend meet Ten ten. You can call her Ten if you like. Ten meet Lee."

"nice to meet you Lee. Can I sit next to you?"

"nice to meet you as well. And yes you can sit next to me."

Well I will be a monkey's uncle, they get along with each other quite well.

Our studies then began.

It has been nothing but fun in the academy, except for math. Graduation is today and I am no longer that weak pathetic child. Well I am still weak, and I am a child. I mean now I can evolve to academy shinobi to GENIN shinobimon. Ok I am going to stop now

Any way. You could consider this a time skip I suppose. I shall give you an overall of what I learned. First of all, my chakra control is so awesome now to the point I can cover my whole body with leaves. I can also wall walk. I have learned the healing palm and chakra scalper. I can also explode things with my fists how awesome is that. No I cannot smash the ground like Tsunade, well at least not to her level. What I mean by exploding is I hit my target send my uncontrolled chakra and boom. I have only been able to do it on animals, since I am not a shinobi yet. My fighting style is a combination of boxing and karate with the addition of the normal academy style. I can also use my saber in the art of exploding things.

I also learned many illusions. Like camouflage technique, eye of the damned, killing intent, silent technique. Now I can walk without making any noise thanks to the last technique and combined with the camouflage technique I am almost invisible. I can also create fake images and sound which is incorporated in my fighting style as well.

I also learned chakra strings in which I excelled at. I can produce strings from any part of my body which gave me the ability to dodge a lot of things. Oh and not to mention pseudo flight. I can also use it like Doflamingo from one piece for the flying department. I can now travel very fast. Ha-ha. In addition to flight I can also protect myself from kunai and other form of solid objects that come towards me and send said flying projectile right at the enemies. Ten has been quite helpful with this.

I now know how to male explosive and storage seals in large amount and I can mass produce it like no tomorrow. I give Tens family to sell them so they give some bonus to me for now.

Remember when I said I could possibly amplify my voice to become the male version of black canary. Yes, I can now shout in the top of my lungs. I am able to destroy things by matching with their natural frequency. Remember the opera's. they can send out enough frequency to shatter glasses. At the moment I too can only shatter glasses. Otherwise I use it as a distraction.

That is my improvement so far.

As for my place in the class I am the second. Mainly because I cannot explode Neij's head with my awesome powers. Plus, I am keeping a low profile. At least as much as I can. The only few who knows my capabilities are Lee and Ten. Ten ten and Lee have also improved quite a bit from what they showed in the cannon. Ten has also incorporated with the use of chakra strings, not as much as me as she just can't find a way to produce the strings other than her fingers. Lee is an absolute beast in TAIJUTSU and he hasn't even started training with Guy. He is actually the fifth in the class. Third in sparring matches. The only reason he is in the fifth is because he cannot use NINJUTSU.

"Kent, my friend. You ready for graduation?"

"yeah you have been silent for the past few minutes."

"don't worry guys I am just thinking that's all."

"about what?" asked Ten.

"after graduation which teams we will be on."

"oh."

Great I ruined the mood. Now let the graduation begin.

After doing some tests and showing my three academy techniques I passed by default. So I got my head band faster than Lee. Ten seemed to have breezed through it as well. I requested for a black head band so there's that in case you sweet people of the multiverse was wondering.

After waiting for some times Lee finally arrived with a big smile on his face.

"YOSH! I passed."

"oh lovely am I the only one who took the normal colour."

Yes, you are the only one Ten. Lee was wearing his read head band like in the show.

"Well see you guys in the team placement."

"aren't we going to celebrate."

"hold your party horses Ten, it isn't over yet. I heard from some shinobi that there is a test."

"another test seriously."

"yeah, see you later." I waved to them and flew back home.

Sigh.

I jumped on the bed. Just a tear now until the canon starts. And I have already changed some things. Not to mention I am not sure who will be my sensei.

Also the day I actually have to kill someone is getting closer. I wonder what the future me would react like.

Still I can finally learn some elemental powers soon I hope.

Other than team guy and the third I didn't really meet the other main characters. I did here about the UCHIHA incident meaning that has come to a past and I was able to do nothing.

Well sleep for now Kent. You are going to need it.

After waking up I flew to Tens shop to buy a new saber. One with chakra metal, for awesome elemental powers.

"Hello, old man I did like a saber. One which has chakra metal."

"oh you are here boy. Check in the weapon section and bring the saber you want I will call my daughter."

"sure old man."

I looked around for a while and found my saber.

I held my new sword with pride.

"Your name is now Endeavor."

I placed the saber on the counter and gave aunt Terumi the cash. If I call her old lady she would kill me after all.

"thanks for the purchase Kent-kun and congratulation's on becoming a shinobi. I hope you and Lee-kun would be in my daughter's team."

"me too." Really me too.

"I am ready Kent-kun lets go."

We then headed to the academy and met up with Lee and took our respective seats.

" now then I shall tell which teams you all will be and your sensei will come to pick you up. First team."

I stopped listening half way.

"team 13 Ten ten, Rock Lee and Kent your sensei is might Guy."

And the guy rushed into the class picked all three of us and then ran to a place that I don't know of? It looked as the same one in the show where they first met.

"HELLO MY STUDENTS. MY FIRST YOUTH. MY NAME IS MIGHT GUY AND I AM NOW YOUR SENSEI. NOW PLEASE WEAR THESE SPANDEX AND ORANGE SWEAT ABSORBERS!"

Holy pizza that's loud.

"YES GUY SENSEI!"

"LEE YOUR YOUTH HAS BEGUN."

"GUY SENSEI." Lee jumped at him with tears.

"LEE." Same reaction as lee.

And they hugged each other and a sunset appeared out of nowhere.

"my eyes! They burn."

I covered my eyes from what I just saw.

"NOW KENT AND TEN TEN WHERE THESE AS WELL."

"NO WAY!" both me and ten shouted.

"any way do you and lee know each other?"

"yes I have met my youthful student Lee before. And as to his youthful request I asked the HOKAGE to give me this team." And cue guy pose.

"WE SHALL BEGIN OUR MISSIONS AND YOUTHFUL TRAINING TOMMOROW. FOR NOW, LETS GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER."

Well I know I just messed up the cannon but I am glad I am with Lee and Ten. I am really glad. For the first time since I came to this world I smiled genuinely.

And the moment got ruined when Lee threw a pillow at me.

Thwack.

It became silent. The pillow fell down my face.

I grabbed the pillow, my eyes shined with a blue light.

"Get back here you brat!" I ran after Lee. Ten and Guy started laughing.

And now my question. Where did he get the pillow? Will we ever know?.


End file.
